Poison
by CircadianLily
Summary: They had to be discreet. As far as most people knew, they still hated each other's guts. When the fix is no longer part of the game, things can become complicated. Jack/Ralph. Oneshot.


**Title**: Poison

**A/N: **A dirty, little oneshot that I happened to write while sick in bed with a nasty cold. It's sort of AU, I suppose. Just some crack pairing, mostly fluff-free, dark-ish smut. I'm actually a little surprised that I managed to put something like this together. Then again, I shouldn't be. I mean... it's LotF. Really now. If you have time, feel free to leave a comment in the review section. They're always welcome, critique and all. It will seriously make my day. :) Oh, and another side note, there is a lot of backstory towards the beginning of this little vigette. I couldn't help myself. Hopefully it's worth reading through. It was fun to write. Who knows. I might even add to this in the future.

**Disclaimer: **The characters are Golding's, though this situation is most definitely not.

**Warning: **This fic contains mature slash and some strong language. So please go no further that isn't exactly your cup of tea. Thanks lovlies.

...

* * *

><p>He can feel him across the room. Despite the pounding music and the slough of sweating, swaying bodies separating them, he could still feel him.<p>

A freckled nose wrinkled slightly at the heavy scent of overheated flesh, cheap perfume, and the occasional waft of a familiar sweet, earthy smoke. Heat is pouring from their eager bodies and it fills the room with humid excitement. Shouts, drunken declarations, and the clinking of bottles bled beneath the music like the drone of insects as they ravage and decay. The rusty-haired teenager tries not to dwell on how much he does _not_ want to be here and instead focuses on the reason that he is.

His blue gaze is snared by the new arrival. Late as usual. Tension shot through his body, observing his target's jean clad backside and how the denim moved against his thighs as he casually shifted his weight. Nothing ever went unnoticed. How he occasionally pushed back the golden strands of his hair or how those eyes shine while engaging in useless conversations, half of which are with other barely sober teenagers. This night, however; unlike their muddled eyes, his are clear. The weak lights of the party reflected dully from their empty bottles. Ignoring them like static, the intrusive gaze devoured the hard lines of the athlete's body before once again appraising the slight curve of his arse. His teeth grit. _Fucking cluless tease_.

The fair boy is immersed within the crowd around him and he's drawn in deeper still. They're all itching to make contact with one of the star players on their school team. It's Friday night and they had a crucial win earlier that evening against one of their most keen competitors. Instead of feeling the usual bite of possessiveness over the display, he can't help but want him more because of it. It didn't matter how many times he's had him before. Frustration didn't even begin to define the craving. Their innocent touches burned much deeper than they should have. A resounding shiver that reached his bones. A slow suffocation that stained his lungs. Hell, he felt like he couldn't even fucking breath when he needed another hit. He will always walk away feeling only fleeting satisfaction.

Soon enough—too soon—he will need his fix again. It's _never_ enough. Cold eyes grew hard at the thought, while blistering heat only continued to curl beneath his skin. His twitching fingers and dried lips suddenly yearned for the hazy comfort of a cigarette. Anything to dull the secretion of agitated hormones currently racing through his blood.

"Jack!"

Vaguely, his name is called out for the third time before he finally blinked with recognition. Manicured fingernails dug into his arm, the pressure growing deeper with each agitated syllable. Jack glanced at the girl latched onto his skin, as if inspecting a leech.

"What do you _want_?" Jack spat. His jaw tightened; teeth close to being clenched.

The girl's eyes widened, hurt glazing her eyes as she retreated a half step away. It didn't last. Collecting herself quickly, she touched his arm again, ignoring the way that it tensed beneath her fingers. "I want to _leave_. This party is no fun," Her voice dipped low as a pout formed over her lower lip, a maneuver that most blokes usually found cute or attractive. To Jack, it only held as much charm as the screech of poorly oiled breaks. His skin bristled.

"Then leave! No one wants you around anyway." He snapped, viciously claiming back his arm from between hers. Her bracelets clinked softly together with the sudden movement. His line of sight shot back towards where he had last seen the blond surrounded by the group of inconsequential people. And of course... he was gone. _Fuck_.

The girl nestled stubborn knuckles over her hips as she glowered at him, shouldering her obscenely expensive handbag. He had once thought about tossing it within the nearest, shittiest looking river just to see her reaction. At least then, she would provide him with some form of entertainment. Aside from the shagging.

"You're not being a very good boyfriend," Her whiney voice continued and her eyes watered while he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was the understatement of the year. "I don't even know why I put up with you…" She sniffed, though it was barely perceivable. He had to admit, he often times wondered the same thing. They only dated out of convenience—or, at least that was his understanding. Never seriously. It was all about easy-access, society-accepting sex whenever the need for his fix clawed a bit too deeply. A fix that was quickly growing into a humiliating dependency; a thought that he promptly ignored.

Of course he only pursued the stupid ones; they were easier to use and later dispose of. A lavish distraction with no regrets, like yesterday's rubbish. This one, it seemed, was going to need to be tossed sooner than he had expected. Despite his rather nasty repute at school, he never lacked for a female fuck buddy. Breifly, his mind flitted to and fro between finally telling her off and keeping her around for a few more rounds.

_Ugh_, _this is taking too long_. He still had to go find _him_.

His eyes briefly slid over the slight swells of her breasts down to her thighs, remembering how they felt pressed against his skin. They were acceptable. Not outstanding by any means. Finally making up his mind, he spoke. "Just go. I'll meet up with you later." The tone used was monotonous, devoid of the usual faux warmth. He was clearly not going to spend much energy in making himself sound convincing. He just needed her gone. And quick.

The girl seemed to accept it, nonetheless. Her pouty frown instantly morphing into a bright smile. Too bright and too easily convinced, he noticed with slight agitation. It certainly didn't attest to a vast amount of intelligence. He had chosen well.

"Oh, I understand." The girl's lips parted, revealing pristine teeth as she clasped her hands together. "You want me to meet you in _that_ place." Putting a suggestive sort of emphasis on the word 'that', it probably meant something infinitely more to her than it did to him. Maybe where they once had drunken sex. And apparently, he was too plastered to remember a bloody thing while she was too sober. Fantastic.

Jack blinked. Yes_..._ he had no clue what she was going on about. And he really didn't care. Already he turned from her, eager to leave the useless girl behind.

"Sure..." he mumbled, knowing full well that she was going to be waiting there the entire night.

Not even looking back to make sure that she had left, he moved through the sea of bodies. His darkened eyes searched once more. He blatantly ignored everyone and everything that didn't fit his immediate agenda. Uncaring, because that's all he currently was. A creature of satisfaction. He lived for the moment looking fervently for his next high and would stop at nothing until it had been thoroughly obtained. He may or may not end up coddling it like a prize once caught, milking it for all it was worth until it grew tiring. That's all he had to live for in this fucked up world, chasing after his fixation and owning it until it was too damaged for anyone else to even bother with.

The throbbing music was a bath of stimulation. It pumped in synch with his pulse, through his blood, vibrating against his skull before his stare was caught once more on a familiar display of coveted gold. He was standing near the stairwell, a half empty lager now in hand. Jack stalked closer, sliding against the other shifting teenagers.

The room seemed to still, however, when the predator's eyes detected a foreign hand reaching around the blond's torso from behind. It was slender and feminine, and it pulled him flush against her body, bright eyes barely peeking over his well-formed shoulder. Jack felt his bilious, roasting stomach twist when he recognized her. It was that nasty _holier-than-thou_ girl from student council. Jack snorted softly at his shitty luck, vaugely wondering what she was doing at a party like this. So much for being a model student. Not that he was too surprised. No one ever was what they appeared.

Her name slipped his mind, though that didn't really matter. He only knew her from their tiresome, annoying routine at school where she had alledgedly made it her new community-service goal to make his life a living hell. She was unfathomably good at knowing where to catch him sneaking a drag between classes or leaving a mark on his next female throwaway. Apparantly, she was less than charmed by his behavior, a reaction that made his skin crawl. She was the cause of many trips to the administrator's office. Now he just knew her as the lovely little hellraiser with an overworked glare reserved just for him. It probably didn't help that he also had a long standing reputation for harassing her golden trophy of a boyfriend. Rumors revealed that the two of them had started dating weeks ago. It was so bleeding likely that she would choose someone like him: an athlete with high marks, a respectable background, and a spotless record. And all behind a pretty face. But she never saw the shadows that lingered... or the edge that lined his empty smile like Jack always could.

It wasn't exactly the relationship aspect that disgusted him—or so he told himself—it was an agreed upon necessary to cover up their tracks. It had more to do with the fact that she was smart. Smart enough to put two and two together if she ever caught whiff of them and their less than innocent rendezvous.

And so he waited, standing still amidst the gyrating crowd, watching. Fingernails bit into his palm and his jaw grew taut as she stroked the blond's forearm, now standing close beside him. Her smile was flirtatious and her eyes playful as she leaned towards his mouth. Jack's tight lungs relaxed a bit when the blond turned his head slightly away, so that her lips touched upon his cheek. From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the girl's friends clutch at her free arm, attempting to lead her someplace else. She resisted, looking back at her boyfriend. He said something, giving a slight nod as his lips curved slightly. She smiled back before leaving with the other girl. When she was gone, his smile disappeared almost instantaneously, taking a heavy swig from his bottle before abandoning it at the nearest table.

Seeing this wide open opportunity, Jack picked up on his advance once more, planning his moves carefully. The timing had to be right. The amount of alcohol coursing through the fair teenager's veins made no difference. He would give himself over to him no matter how sober he was. The key was, above all, to be discreet. Neither of them could allow a single soul to make the connection. With so little room to leave careless clues, they had no choice. As far as most people knew, they still hated each other's guts.

And—Jack supposed—they were partially right. Nothing could truly erase the enmity that still thrived like an undying ember. Even their first time together was after a petty fight. In the end, they had been forced to stay late after attempting to beat the shit out of each other during their last class of the day, P.E. Even now, Jack couldn't remember what had set them off in the first place— all he _could_ remember with clarity was the fire that had been lit beneath his skin, crawling through and scorching every millimetre of his mind. Upon hitting the dreaded showers, long after everyone else had gone home, the anger and hormones still pumped too dangerously through their bodies.

And it happened. Jack's flesh still quivered at the memory of the coolness of the hard tile and how their sliding, wet skin stuck together. Rough and unbearably hot. His ears could still hear the vulnerable, broken gasps being torn from his throat. The air was thick with moisture, confusion, and the uncontrollable pulse of desire, both struggling hard to dominate. After the sloppy, passionate deed, a couple of weeks crept by, each living in their own version of horrid fear that the other would tell. Would spread the vile details of what had happened between them throughout the school before leaking into the world of adults, which they both knew would bring impending correctional punishment and probably even forced therapy. A muddied, foul testament of shame, permanently damaging their carefully constructed reputations.

When it became clear that nothing was being spilt, a pattern began to materialize between them. An awful, uncontrollable, irresistible pattern. This time, their wants had triumphed over the rules. And they only wanted more... like the greedy louts they were. Again and again.

_No_.

No one can make the connection. No one can ever see anything more than a slowly cooling rivalry between them. Because above the surface, that's all they'd ever see.

Beneath everything, Jack felt the danger of their connection. Unlike the quick fucks with his throwaways, _his_ touch branded him—left him trembling like a user for more. He was hooked, never to be truly filled or satisfied. That warmth that the school's golden boy carried around like an aura drew everyone in—and he was no exception. Just like Jack's talent to lead, intimidate, and control; his was to incite, encourage, and charm (_and_ in his opinion, to infuriate.)

He continued to try and convince himself that it was just physical. One with the succulent texture of the proverbial forbidden fruit. They were just playing an exciting, dangerous game. It had to be. He knew too damn well that they wouldn't last in the real world. Even now, they were a detonation waiting to happen. Doomed from the start.

_No_—better to play the game… and pretend that there would be no consequences for what they did. Better to pretend that it didn't matter.

He was lured closer to the unassuming teenager, shivering with anticipation every time he rubbed against something. Jack observed his target as he looked into the dancing crowd with a dark, emptied gaze. Rough hands dug into the pockets of his jeans as the blond absent-mindedly moistened dry lips. An action that only forced Jack to move faster, the need for his fix now burning his insides, feeling that he'd never reach him in time. As Jack moved against the crowd, he's mesmerized: he's the most beautiful, broken thing he's ever seen.

An unexpectedly vulnerable breath caught in his throat upon finally reaching him, while extending a cool hand against the blond's warm arm from behind. He whispered his name for the first time in weeks, "Ralph." His low voice is drowned out by the thunderous music. But it doesn't matter.

Turning around, Ralph's pulse began to beat hard at the feel of Jack's hand. He knew what that touch meant. More than he cared to admit. Surprise tinged eyes quickly morphed into something slightly more inviting as he glanced back, meeting pale blue.

"About time... I was wondering when you'd show up," Ralph flashed him a cocky grin. _Bastard_.

Jack's breath only grew deeper. No time for greetings. The tendons within his hand tightened over Ralph's arm before immediately going up the stairs that lay near them. The blond didn't protest. His smile only widened, obediantly following, careful not to trip over any of the stairs between the impatient tugs. They slow as they reached the top; the next level was substantially dimmer than the first floor. In the secrecy and protection of the newfound darkness, Ralph pulled himself up flush behind the instigator, lips barely touching the shell of his ear as he whispered, warm breath sending instant shudders down his body.

"_So eager_… What's been keeping you, Jack?"

The redhead stiffened slightly, still unused to being called by his first name so casually aside from his idiot of a girlfriend. Most school acquaintances still called him by his surname. Of course, Ralph was one of few that had enough pluck to call him whatever the hell he wanted. Frustrated, Jack's eyes scanned for the nearest bedroom. Or _any_ free room, really... he supposed that it didn't matter. He was too horny to care. At this rate, he would take him up against the fucking wall if he had to. Jack's felt his blood rush south at the thought. His head began to spin as he actually considers doing just that for a fleeting second.

_Shit... it really must have been a while..._ And he hates it. Hates that he feels so needy at the moment.

"Do you _really_ want all the details?" Was his short, snide reply. He felt Ralph flinch beneath his hand and an unusual, almost immediate sting of regret assaulted his insides for it. Confusion flooded his mind as the feeling continued to simmer. Jack glanced back, very slight apology written across his face. It was the best that he could do. They both knew that he would never say those words out loud.

"Did you miss me?" Ralph asks quietly just before Jack managed to pull him into the nearest vacant bedroom. It was small and almost bare, most likely used for less favorable guests. One that collected far more dust than visitors. _What the hell... It would serve its purpose_, Jack settled as he sealed the door, pushing the blond hard and fast against it. Free from prying eyes at last. Ralph sucked in a quick breath, mouth parted slightly.

"Oh, but you know I did," Jack's labored whisper followed as his hands attach to the blond's hips, coaxing them towards his. Ralph looked up at him, a veil of lust already darkening his irises.

"Good," Ralph's speech began to slur, the instigator's electrical touch seeping into his very bloodstream. Swallowing thickly, his hold tightened over Jack, bringing him closer.

"...Starting to feel cheap," He spoke with a breathy, unconvincing laugh. Something else thinly disguised as a joke.

Jack paused. His hands relinquished their hold from Ralph's hips and hesitantly reached for his face, the pads of his thumbs grazing the skin there.

"Never," he breathed. Despite the audible faintness, there is such potency that Ralph openly appraised him with unreadable, ever searching eyes. Everything became shadow, however, when Jack pulled his chin towards him, mercilessly crushing their desperate, hungry mouths together. Everything became an impatient rush of warmth, wetness and urgency. All too familiar. And it would be all too quick to end. Ralph shivered beneath Jack's harsh tongue, slithering, worshipfully trailing along the seam of his lips, silently begging. He quickly relinquished and Jack tasted a hint of that lager from before amidst everything else that was uniquely him, savoring every warm crevice that he had come to memorize in the past couple of months.

The familiar thrill of the touch lulled a groan from his lips. A vibration in Jack's mouth that made him push Ralph even harder against the door, his hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans, groping the exact area that had been teasing him for the past hour. Ralph gasped, breaking the kiss, feeling Jack's hands on his backside as well as the sneaking thigh between his legs before powerfully pushing up, eliciting beautiful pressure where he wanted it most.

He looked up at Jack, thick breath giving away the desire throbbing hard beneath his chest. The redhead observed the way that Ralph's eyes glazed over with indisputable want and anticipation with each trickling, torturous second. He began to grate his hips against Ralph's thigh. Their lips meet again and everything began to burn.

"Need it... now." Ralph breathed against his lips, impatient. "And... don't wait so fucking long."

Jack reiterated a lazy smile, now against his throat, sucking and biting deep bruises onto golden skin. He doesn't care if Ralph's new girlfriend might see them. She should be out of the picture anyway; he seethed as he sucked harder. Ralph didn't stop him, only chewed his bottom lip, trying to stop the quiet moans from escaping as his fingers are entangled within rusty hair, almost straining to the point of pain.

Changing his strategy to move things along, the blond slowly inched his hands from Jack's hair and began to work at the buttons trailing down his chest, half yanking them, pulling the cloth away from overheated flesh. Jack, now acting as if his clothes were burning him, quickly shrugged out of the shirt before tossing it aside. It was going to be a chore to find later. Ignoring the thought, he began to work on Ralph's shirt, tugging it none too gently over his head, instantly leaving pale hair a frazzled mess. He grunted, profoundly irritated, upon realizing that he also had on a second shirt and promptly worked on its immediate removal as well.

"Wear less clothing next time," Jack hissed after tossing both of them somewhere to the side. Ralph held back a brittle laugh, knowing all too well that they were hopelessly past the point of wondering if there will even _be _a next time. Thoughts muddled the moment pale, detail-oriented hands skim the skin of Ralph's chest as his teeth are pressed somewhere near his jugular vein. Jack savored salty skin, nibbling once more at his marked throat, faintly feeling the pulse beneath his tongue. Beating for him.

Determined hands are at his belt, expertly undoing the buckle within a matter of seconds. He was already slinking the jeans down his thighs before the blond could even formulate a single, coherent thought. The sound of the heavy cloth hitting the floor reached their eager ears. Ralph's hands instantly attached to the front of Jack's belt, pulling it apart. Jack made a harsh sound of protest before pushing his fingers away. It's swift and almost violent. Ralph stilled, a stunned appearance overtook his eyes as a rush of blood formed beneath his cheeks, remembering things that are better left forgotten.

The air shimmered with the acidity of sudden rage intermingled with the already building aroma of desire, a dangerous cocktail that nearly caused the blond to mentally berate himself for forgetting one of their unspoken, nightly rules. He should have thought of it before deciding to take initiative, but the brash motion still managed to usher in the exploding heat of antagonism. He glared back at him. Old rivalry now flaring tangibly between them and suddenly Ralph isn't sure if he would rather hit him or pull him closer. Jack made the decision first. Pinning him against the door once more, his motions are now tainted, a glower still intact beneath a gaze of ice. Ralph felt slight pain in the pressure and his hand began to desperately feel for the doorknob somewhere beside his hip. Practiced fear was now beginning to race through his mind.

Jack's touch is far more potent and he bites him hard, tearing at the pink flesh of his bottom lip with sharp, ravenous teeth. It's a wonder that blood wasn't being drawn. Ralph's breath hastened as his hand tightened over the cool smoothness of the doorknob.

"J-Jack. Stop!" Ralph finally managed to voice his alarm before he was about to push his teeth down even further. Relief flooded his senses upon feeling him instantly still, though the heavy thud of his heart remained. The hand loosened hesitantly upon his means of escape.

Jack is frozen. Husky breath slowed slightly, forcing his body to calm. His heart still beat its treacherous rhythm for the body against him and the idea of not obtaining his fix does horrific wonders to his mind. The first thought that rose was to use force—to feel him tight and writhing against him—unable to do anything. Something deep within salivated at the image, free of shame and full of raging purpose. The instant the idea formed, however, it grew sour. He knew he couldn't do it. As much as he didn't want to admit that there was something a little more substantial between them than just fucking each other's brains out, he also didn't want to acknowledge the small sense of control Ralph now held over him. Fashioned sometime within the previous months of heated encounters. If he said 'no', then Jack wasn't going to push back. And he hated it.

Knowing that he had to act fast to persuade him back, he gently licked at Ralph's abused lips, as if to erase whatever marks of violence that had been freshly made over the delicate skin. He could feel some of the tension leak from the muscles beneath his grip. Jack brought his mouth to his ear, now with the undertones of tenderness instead of fierce dominance. "Don't make me stop." As if to emphasize the change, he gently rocked his hips against Ralph's. His touch was now more intimate and meaningful, just the way that Ralph liked it. _Oh,_ _yes_. He knew exactly what turned him on so _very_ well. Jack bit back his smirk as he began to place a string of careful kisses along his jawline.

Ralph's cheeks blossomed bright red at this; the harsh scorch of arousal quickly flooded back into his body. Before he even managed a reply, he was embarrassed to find that his hips were involuntarily pressing back. He hated himself for being so easily sweet-talked (or rather, touched) back into what he wanted.

"O-okay," He choked on his whisper.

And just like that, Jack won him back, though not before sealing the deal. His thumb and forefinger took Ralph's jaw, opening his mouth slightly before plunging in his tongue. The kiss was wet, slow and sweet while their tongues twisted and slid. Jack skillfully captured the muscle between his lips before retreating, sucking in the slightest. Ralph could feel his insides beginning to quiver, while also trying to momentarily forget where exactly Jack's kissing abilities came from. His fingers curled against the wood of the door behind him, panting, lifting his face toward the ceiling as he felt lips briefly meet his chin. He growled, teeth gritting hard at Ralph's display, abruptly feeling the impatient itch tear through his skin. He tore his own belt apart before kicking off his jeans.

"Bed." Was Jack's harsh, breathy order.

Needing little encouragement, Ralph moved closer towards the middle of the room, while Jack grappled for something in his tossed jean pocket. Before long, he's there, pushing him back on the bed, while also driving down his last article of clothing. Hands linger over newly revealed skin. Jack then proceeded to pull his own clothing down slowly, teasing himself for just a moment longer.

Ralph's eyes are drawn; his heart feeling like it would pound right through his skin at the display. The redhead smirked, noticing his stare before getting up, half pouncing upon the bed. He leaned forward, his chest millimetres above Ralph's, rising and falling. Propping himself upon his elbows, he caged Ralph in.

_Can't go back now_, his smile seems to say. The blond only stares back with glossy eyes.

"Don't want to wait anymore…" Ralph mumbled as he brought his hand up from the side of the bed, teasing, gliding up front of Jack's chest and is instantly rewarded with the hovering body collapsing against him. Their breaths hitch. The heat and pressure makes the room spin. Jack, likewise, feels the warmth as it radiated from Ralph's body. Together they created a dangerous heat. A heat that threatened to burn everything they knew. At the moment, however, the silent threat is far from Jack's mind as he generously slathered himself with lube—a little something that had snuck its way into his pocket earlier. It's cold and uncomfortable, but it fades as he peered down at his quarry's pleading gaze. It sends an abrasive thrill down his spine. His hands immediately find their place behind Ralph's knees as he settled between his thighs. Their eyes connect once more. Ralph's hands grasp the sheets, prepared.

Lining himself up, Jack pushed into him, gentle and slow, holding the knees high on each side of his torso, lessening the hindrance. Ralph gritted his teeth through the burn, though his pulse throbbed excitedly, nonetheless, remembering the singe of bliss that would follow. And sure enough, after easygoing periods of pushing and waiting for his body to adjust, Jack started out at a shallow, comfortable pace, immediately knowing which angle had the best chance of brushing against his prostate. A reaction that always made his toes curl. He loses himself when the golden body begins to shiver in pleasure beneath his. The redhead reached down between them and his hand glides up and down the blond's length, starting a practiced rhythm with his growing thrusts. Even after weeks, being inside him is always more familiar than he ever recalls.

Ralph tossed his head back as his eyes slid shut, the tip of his tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Jack's breath became dangerously short at the sight. He loved seeing him like this. Exactly as he remembered.

Noticing the beads of sweat beginning to form over his throat, Jack leaned forward to taste the salty mixture of their joining. Ralph made a noise—something between a soft choke and a moan before entangling his fingers deep within Jack's hair, forcing their lips to mash together.

Things become uncontrollable, dizzying, and scorching the moment that they feel the mounting pressure within their helpless bodies, where they always feel that they can't move quickly enough. The sound of skin against skin mingled with their desperate draws of breath. It's an intoxicating symphony to their ears and it only makes them drive even harder and faster into the other. Imminent release boiled beneath the surface, vibrating them to the very core. Ralph leaned forward, marking Jack's hovering neck, sucking hard over his pulse point, feeling exactly how fast his heart beat for him. The discovery caused him to dig his head hard into the pillow beneath as he began to arch his hips into the thrusts.

Jack complied, rutting into him like an animal in heat, receiving instant gratification when the body below him began to tighten. A fresh layer of perspiration slickened their flesh and Jack's fingers leave angry, red marks down Ralph's sides, trying to get a firm grip on the slippery torso as he plummets into his warm, tight heat. Deeper. Harder.

Ralph has nothing to hold onto except the white sheets, now fisted in an iron grip as his body moves closer to sweet culmination. The waves against him grew more vicious and irrepressible, swallowing up every stray thought. Everything broke, however; when the smooth end of Jack's teeth press against his shoulder. Too much. Ralph cried out, crushing the redhead's body tightly against his. Every cell submerged within delicious, liquid heat. Sticky wetness was suddenly trapped between their stomachs with each shuddering spasm.

Everything from being pulled plush against his body to the beautiful whimpers, Jack is dragged down with him, too hopelessly entangled within the intoxicating motions to fight back, to lengthen the moment. A rush of exquisite heat burned through his veins, his release forced hard and deep within the writhing body. It was his favorite moment... The moment of complete possession.

After a few more halfhearted thrusts, riding out the shivering high, his arms shook slightly before collapsing heavily over Ralph's body. Jack's nose immediately nestled in the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling in their shared scent of sweat and arousal—finally alleviating his demanding need. Ralph's arms held him there and amidst the copious haziness of the moment, Jack doesn't really mind.

Their mismatched, heavy puffs of breath filled the room. It's now freshly perfumed with the sweltering musk of sin as heat enveloped them. Jack slothfully moved away before lying next to him. Ralph's gaze sought him as it always did afterwards. The action is reciprocated with a deep, blue stare, before pulling Ralph's body tightly against his once more. He can feel the nearly imperceptible rhythm of his heart. Slow and satisfied, it no longer beats for him.

The heavy-eyed blond tries not to notice when he feels gentle fingers, trialing absentmindedly up and down his arm, waking dormant shivers. He knows that their time is quickly approaching. Dread twisted in his stomach. Soon, they will be back to their old ways. This never happened. It only lives within their twisted little fantasy—one built upon a frail foundation. One that they knew would come crashing down one day. And it would be on that day only that they would finally face the reality of what they had done. Until then, they would continue to share their sweet poison, like a couple of hopeless addicts. All too eager to drink their fill only to cruelly discover that their thirst will increase with every hit. In the end, they will still be left unsatisfied. A slow, affectionate toxin permenantly staining their veins.

Jack is always the first to disentangle. He leaned over, pressing their salty, swollen mouths together. A scant farewell. Ralph holds on a second longer than he should have and he knows it. Jack's mouth peeled back in a bitter smile, breaking it. And yet, he finds that he doesn't care, because he also grudgingly holds on for that split second.

The blond watched the shadow stained body as he treads around the room, redressing himself. He left without a second glance, shutting the door quietly behind. At its finality for the evening—the draw of the curtain—Ralph released a condensed breath, idly bringing his hand through sex mussed hair before picking himself up from the nameless bed. His mind refused to acknowledge the sudden sense of loneliness, now wedged more cuttingly within his heart. Inside, he is damaged a little more. But that doesn't matter, he tells himself, for he knows that they will do it again. And he will be shamefully counting the days. Little did he know, Jack nursed the same worn thought as he shuffled from the anonymous house, still faintly pulsing its dark rhythm. The electric orange glow of a fresh cigarette was now perched between his lips. He aimed to get as far away as possible before the fleeting glamour of the night finally broke.

As it always did.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
